A metering network may be used to communicate between a resource provider and devices that monitor and control resources, such as electricity, in a home or other location. An example is an electric utility company and the meters located at their customer's houses or businesses. Utility companies and other resource providers may use a metering network to monitor, control, and measure the consumption of resources by consumers. Securing information or data within devices in a metering network is crucial to allow accurate and uninterrupted operation of the metering network.
The flow of communication in a metering network may be from a head-end system through collectors, routers, and other meters to a meter or endpoint at a specified location. Having many network entry points can increase exposure to potential attackers. If left unsecured, entry points are vulnerable to tampering that might allow an attacker to penetrate the network, gain access to control software, and alter load conditions to destabilize the distribution grid. Previous solutions for providing security in a metering network cover the network from the head-end system to the endpoint or meter at a specified location. Devices in a metering network may be vulnerable to tampering since they are geographically dispersed and may not provide security for data stored within the device. In particular, data and code stored in a device is vulnerable if the device is tapped into without authorization. This occurs, for example, when a device is stolen for the purpose of reconfiguring it to make another device (cloning the device) or when a device is stolen for harvesting its parts to be used on other devices (re-purposing a device). Accordingly, systems and methods are desirable for a device to secure data stored internally without impacting the flow of secure communication in the metering network.